


Disconnected

by WolfKomoki



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Jayden disconnected his brain from Ari after the Origami Killer case but the damage had already been done. His brain wasn't equipped to handle being connected to a computer. He used the Triptocaine to battle the computer, but when he disconnected the computer and the Triptocaine his brain was succumbing to the damage. Blake finds the Triptocaine one day and destroys it, unaware of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream.  
> Also, I received a prompt on tumblr that read "Grumpy but caring Blake."  
> I don't know if this is what you wanted, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

 

          He was in his apartment when it started. His apartment had changed to the autumn forest he often spent Ari in. He could hear the sound of the city in the background, albeit very faint. He looked around the forest when his vision blurred at the sides. Slowly, he walked over to the nightstand to see a knife on the stand.

          _“Hello sir_.” The voice called out in the darkness. Norman’s blood ran cold when he recognized the voice.

          “Leave me alone.” Norman begged of the voice.

          “ _You know better than to use Ari, don’t you?” The voice taunted._

_“I don’t use it anymore, you know that!” Norman demanded._

_“And yet here you are sir.” The voice laughed._ Norman walked through the room until he got to the bathroom. Still trapped in the hallucination, he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

          The reflection that stared back was harsh, and cold. Norman put his hand against the mirror as he watched his eyes in the reflection change to a harsh red.

          _“Norman, you know if take the Triptocaine this will all go away._ ” His reflection laughed. Norman walked into his room and grabbed the blue vial in his hand. The forest soon returned as he grabbed the vial.

_This is going to kill me. I’ve been clean for months, if I give in now, what’s to stop me?_

          “What the fuck is that?” Blake demanded, seeing the vial in his hand. _Is that fucking Triptocaine?_

          “Is that what I think it is?” Blake growled. Norman was still trapped in the forest, and didn’t hear Blake’s voice demanding to know what he was holding.

          “I’m talking to you!” Blake demanded, getting closer. When he looked into Norman’s eyes his blood ran cold. Norman’s eyes were far away, almost glassy.

          “Fuck Norman, snap out of it!” He shrieked, having no clue as to what the hell was going on. When he didn’t respond he grabbed the vial from his hand and smashed it on the ground, breaking the glass and spilling the contents inside. After sweeping up the contents he looked back at Norman. The forest quickly faded to the grey walls of the apartment where Norman was met by Blake’s scowl.

          “Blake?” He asked with confusion.

          “Fucking _Triptocaine_?” His voice was angry now. Norman backed away in fear. The damage from the Ari often blurred the lines between reality and his hallucinations which were often violent in nature. Or maybe the Triptocaine did the damage. Norman wasn’t sure anymore.

          His brain was damaged anyway.

          “Of all the shit you could be addicted to, you choose the deadliest drug known to man!” Blake growled.

          “I’d almost think you cared.” Norman laughed. Blake’s expression calmed a little. _He really thinks I don’t care about him?_

          “But I _do_ care! Why the hell would you ever start snorting Triptocaine?” Blake shrieked.

          “It’s these fucking glasses.” Norman growled, picking up the long discontinued Ari glasses.

          “Your sunglasses?” Blake asked with confusion.

“They’re not sunglasses Blake.” Norman sighed.

          “Then what are they?” Blake asked.

          “They’re Ari or Added Reality Interface. They’re like a computer for the brain. They allow the user to interact with a virtual environment that holds data for case files sent to the Ari from a database.” Norman explained.

          “I don’t see how that connects.” Blake stated with confusion.

          “The problem when connecting people’s brains to a computer is the fact that the brain isn’t equipped to handle it. Yes, having data at the flick of your wrist is useful, but using a computer for too long can strain your eyes. Imagine what that would do to a brain.” Norman added.

          “So why the Triptocaine?” Blake demanded.

          “It was originally designed to counteract the effects of Ari. The problem with this is: after disconnecting the brain from Ari after a heavy session, it’s already started to break the user’s mind. Adding Triptocaine to that, it just heightens the effect. But if the user didn’t have Triptocaine, they would most likely die faster. In the end as long as they continue to use Ari, the Triptocaine is only prolonging their death.” Norman sighed.

          “But you stopped using Ari.” Blake reminded him.

          “Ah that’s the thing: It’s too late.” Norman smiled. Norman’s smile creeped Blake out. It was as if he was happy with the fact that his brain is damaged. Blake smashed the rest of his vials, demanding that Norman stop his addiction. Norman’s blood ran cold. Without the Triptocaine, there was nothing keeping his brain from succumbing to the damage of Ari. Two days had passed since Blake had smashed the last of Norman’s Triptocaine, and Norman had lost all connection to the outside world.

          Blake screamed and screamed at him, but his mind was far too gone. It was about three days later that Blake was found holding the body of Norman Jayden, one of the many victims of the twisted experiment on humans known as Ari.

 


End file.
